Confiando
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: "Não é ciúme. É mais complicado do que isso. Você tem medo. Você teme o que esse contato com meu ex marido pode causar em mim. Tem medo de que isso abale meus sentimentos e me coloque em dúvida em relação ao que eu sinto por você. Eu entendo o que está sentindo, Nelson, mas acredite em mim, isso não vai acontecer." Avery/Nelson
**Baseado no episódio 02x13 "The Walking Dead"**

 **Dedico essa fic a Jany17, que sempre espera ansiosamente para ler uma nova fic minha. Seu carinho não tem preço, garota! Obrigada por tudo!**

* * *

Avery não consegue entender bem o que está acontecendo ao mesmo tempo em que sabe exatamente o que está acontecendo.

Seu cérebro se recusa a entender a mensagem daquele telefonema. Rejeita a dor que começar se espalhar em seu peito.

Ela apenas pode processar a figura de Elijah olhando-a com preocupação enquanto entra pela porta.

\- Eu não sei… eles acabaram de me ligar. - as palavras jorram de sua boca sem controle, porque parte dela ainda busca uma maneira de tudo não passar de um engano - Eles disseram-me que ele morreu, eu nem sei como ele morreu…

Então sua voz morre no caminho, e ela começa a ofegar. Sem dizer nada, Elijah a abraça e ela começa a chorar.

\- Eu sinto muito. - ele diz - Vou fazer alguns telefonemas para descobrir o que for possível.

Avery assente em meio às lagrimas.

\- Obrigada.

Com as mãos trêmulas e quase sem forças, ela pega seu celular e começa a discar.

* * *

Nelson percebe que algo está errado quando vê Elijah saindo do escritório de Avery.

Ele fala ao telefone, assustado e preocupado, e nem ao menos olha para ninguém quando passa por eles. Raven lhe envia um olhar espantado, e os dois olham imediatamente para onde Avery está.

Então, Nelson vê sua namorada andando de um lado a outro da sala, gritando com alguém no telefone e chorando.

Ela está chorando.

Seu primeiro instinto é correr até ela, e é exatamente o que ele faz. Nelson precisa de muito esforço para não adentrar o escritório de uma vez e envolvê-la em seus braços.

\- Avery? - ele sussurra na porta - Avery, o que…?

Mas a resposta dela é como um soco em seu rosto.

\- Agora não, Nelson. - ela diz, de costas para ele - Sinto muito, eu… eu não posso.

\- Okay. - ele responde mecanicamente, quase não ouvindo sua própria voz.

\- Tudo bem garotos, voltem ao trabalho. - diz D.B tocando o ombro de Nelson com uma expressão séria - Ela vai ficar bem.

Relutante, Nelson faz o que ele diz.

Parte dele ainda está em choque, angustiado para saber o motivo do choro de Avery. O que poderia ter acontecido?

Ele pensa um milhão de coisas e não consegue chegar a qualquer conclusão.

Por outro lado, ele se sente frustrado e irritado.

Avery havia se recusado a falar com ele, e agora, estava conversando com D.B.

Ela estava dizendo a D.B como se sentia, enquanto não havia nem mesmo olhado em seus olhos.

Nelson aperta os punhos sob o olhar preocupado de Krummitz e Raven, e volta ao trabalho.

* * *

\- Para um homem morto, você parece muito bem.

Avery diz as palavras sem pensar direito. Depois do susto que havia passado, ela não sabia exatamente o que diria a ele quando o encontrasse. Se o encontrasse.

Mas agora ele estava ali, vivo e inteiro diante de seus olhos, e ela se sente acordando de um pesadelo.

Assim que a vê, ele se levanta e a envolve em um abraço apertado.

\- Você está bem?

Avery quer dizer a Andrew sobre o absurdo da pergunta. Ele é tido como morto por alguns minutos e pergunta se _ela_ está bem?

Mas ela não diz nada. Não consegue dizer nada. Em vez disso, ela apenas ri.

\- Eu deveria matar você. - ela exclama entre risos, então volta a ficar séria - Aquele telefonema… Eu não esperava. Isso realmente me abalou. O que está acontecendo?

Então, ele começa a explicar.

* * *

\- Eu vou me casar.

As palavras de Andrew pegam Avery de surpresa. Nem tanto pelas palavras em si, mas pelas circunstâncias em que são ditas.

Dennis Booker, o homem que havia contratado Stella Kaine para "matá-lo." Ele havia dito isso após ver uma foto de Dennis Booker.

\- Lamento não ter dito a você antes… Eu peguei o telefone várias vezes para te ligar e… eu não sabia como fazer isso.

Avery assente, encarando-o concentrada.

\- Está tudo bem, Andrew. Mas… você vai se casar com Dennis Booker?

\- O quê? Não! O nome de minha noiva é Jessica. Antes, ela era Jessica Booker. Dennis é seu ex-marido.

Parte dela se sente estranha com essa notícia, mas a outra está sinceramente feliz. Um de seus maiores medos depois de sua separação era o de que Andrew jamais conseguisse seguir em frente depois de tudo.

E agora, ele estava se casando.

Mas ela não tem muito tempo para processar essa informação do ponto de vista pessoal, porque no momento, aquilo significava muito mais. Significava o motivo.

\- Então… - ela diz, juntando as peças do quebra-cabeça em sua mente - o ex-marido está tentando interromper o seu casamento.

Andrew suspira.

\- Ele conseguiu. Acabo de descobrir que meu pedido de licença para casamento foi rejeitada. Um homem morto não pode se casar.

Avery nega com a cabeça.

\- Nós vamos resolver isso, Andrew. Apenas ligue para sua noiva e tranquilize-a. Não há razão para cancelar o casamento.

Ela diz isso de forma decidida, e assim elá está. Se alguém estava no caminho da felicidade de Andrew, então ela iria retirá-lo.

Por tudo o que eles já haviam vivido juntos, ela devia isso a ele.

* * *

\- Vamos usar o site como ele foi foi planejado. - Avery diz, encarando a tela onde era exibido o website onde o alvo vendia mortes digitais - Vamos contratá-lo. Nelson, você poderia clicar em _"how it works?"_

Ele não responde, e apenas faz o que ela diz.

Enquanto a equipe analisa o web site e discute sobre qual a melhor maneira de pegar o assassino digital, Nelson sabe que sua mente deveria estar totalmente concentrada nesse propósito.

Eles estavam no meio de um caso - um caso em que a vítima era o ex-marido de Avery - e ele certamente não deveria estar pensando sobre como aquelas palavras eram praticamente as primeiras que ela havia dito a ele o dia todo. E sobre como elas eram apenas isso, um comando puramente profissional.

Porque antes, ela esteve o tempo todo ao lado de Andrew. Conversando com Andrew.

Ela nem mesmo havia permitido que ele a consolasse enquanto ela chorava.

\- Parece que ele o faz carregar um video seu. - diz DB - Você dá o seu nome, o nome da vítima, e a explicação do porque você o quer morto.

\- Se ele o aceita, - Raven explica - ele responde seu video mensagem e organiza um pessoalmente para pegar a taxa.

\- Mas por que o interessado enviaria um video que incriminaria a ele próprio? - Nelson pergunta, pela primeira vez interessado em algo relacionado ao caso.

\- Os clientes dele estão desesperados. - Avery responde - Fazem de tudo para fugir da justiça.

\- Enviaremos um video a ele. - exclama Elijah - Pedindo que mate um policial, e quando ele aparecer, nós o pegamos.

Avery assente.

\- Essa é a ideia.

\- Ótimo. Eu sou voluntário.

\- Não não não. - DB se opõe - Não pode ser você. Esse video é o jeito de eliminar agentes à paisana. Não temos tempo de criar uma proteção.

\- Não podemos arriscar com uma história cheia de falhas. - Krumitz o apoia.

\- Eu vou arriscar.

\- Não! - Avery os interrompe - Eu concordo com os dois. Não usaremos um agente. Precisamos de um civil.

\- Um civil que realmente queira matar um policial. - DB concorda.

\- Ou talvez não. - Avery responde - Talvez precisamos de alguém com uma incrível história convincente. Uma proposta que o Reaper não poderia resistir.

Ela explica o plano, e todos a apoiam. Então, ela deixa a sala para colocá-lo em prática.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa para Nelson descobrir que o plano envolvia Andrew.

* * *

\- Nelson, pare de apertar seus punhos dessa forma. - Raven sussurra ao seu lado, assim que eles estão sozinhos no laboratório - Assim, você vai acabar se ferindo.

\- Do que é que você está falando? - ele sussurra de volta.

\- Bem, nós não temos tempo para discutir isso, então serei breve. É normal isso o que você está sentindo. A presença do ex nunca é algo fácil de se lidar. Mas acredite, Nelson, não há motivos para ter ciúmes. Esse caso é apenas uma infeliz coincidência. Avery está com você porque ela ama _você_. A presença de Andrew aqui não vai mudar isso.

\- Por que está dizendo isso? Eu nunca pensei dessa forma.

\- Será? - Raven o desafia - Então, por que você está assim a manhã toda? Como se pudesse estilhaçar essas paredes de vidro apenas com seu olhar?

Nelson suspira, desistindo de convencê-la. Ás vezes, ele acreditava que Raven podia ler seus pensamentos.

O mais estranho de tudo era que ele acreditava nela.

Andrew era o ex marido de Avery, e consequentemente, ela se importava com ele.

Ela havia sido casada com ele, eles haviam tido uma filha juntos, e depois, haviam perdido essa filha. Juntos.

Eles um dia foram uma família. É claro que ela se importava com ele.

E como Raven havia dito, aquela era uma infeliz coincidência. Por uma ironia do destino, Andrew havia sido vítima de um crime que agora ela investigava, e essa era a razão pela qual estavam juntos todo aquele tempo. Para pegar o criminoso.

Era só isso. Nelson estava convencido de que não era nada mais do que isso.

Mas se era tão simples, porque ele ainda sentia aquele incômodo? Por que aquela pontada de angústia insistia em incomodá-lo?

* * *

\- Eu preciso da minha vida de volta. Ninguém pode consertar isso, e eu estou ficando sem opções. Eu irei me casar em um mês, e mortos não conseguem licença para casamento. - Andrew fecha os olhos e respira fundo - Ter de olhar para o rosto de minha noiva e contar-lhe isso… Eu apenas… Eu a amo. Muito. Jessica… ela é tudo para mim. E tudo o que eu quero é me casar com ela.

Avery não pode evitar sorrir enquanto assiste a Andrew falando em frente ao laptop.

O motivo de seu sorriso não é necessariamente pela certeza de que Andrew está fazendo um bom trabalho de encenação, e que eles conseguirão pegar o criminoso.

Ela está sorrindo porque sabe que, apesar da encenação, ele está sendo sincero.

A forma como ele havia falado sobre Jessica, a ternura com que havia pronunciado seu nome mesmo em um ato planejado. Ela tinha aquela mesma ternura em sua voz quando falava sobre Nelson.

Depois que o vídeo é gravado, ele fecha o computador e olha para ela, como se esperasse um comando.

\- E agora?

Avery encolhe os ombros.

\- Vamos esperar.

Eles sorriem um pouco, e ficam por um instante em silêncio.

Até aquele dia, Avery nunca havia percebido o quanto ela ainda se importava com ele, o quanto a felicidade dele era algo importante para ela. Não até ela receber a notícia de que ele estava morto.

Depois disso, o fato de estarem ali frente a frente era quase como um milagre.

\- Estou feliz que você encontrou alguém. - ela diz a ele - Você realmente a ama.

Não era uma suposição.

\- Sim… eu amo.

\- Você merece ser feliz, Andrew. E eu estou feliz por isso.

\- Você sabe? Eu sempre pensei que estaria sozinho para sempre, então eu conheci Jessica e...

As palavras de Andrew morrem no silêncio, e Avery sabe o que significa: algo complexo demais para ser expresso verbalmente.

\- Eu sei. Eu entendo perfeitamente.

De repente, sua expressão se torna curiosa.

\- Entende perfeitamente? Isso significa que… você também encontrou alguém?

Avery sente seu rosto esquentar. Ela baixa os olhos e morde o lábio.

\- Bem… sim.

\- E ele a faz feliz?

Automaticamente, Avery sorri.

\- Não precisa responder. Esse sorriso já diz tudo. Bem… seja ele quem for, esse homem tem muita sorte.

\- Jessica também tem muita sorte.

Parece estranho que eles estejam falando um ao outro sobre seus novos relacionamentos, mas por outro lado, Avery também pensa que é uma dádiva.

É uma dádiva eles poderem estar ali, tendo aquela conversa. O fato de que, depois de terem perdido uma filha e se separado, não houvesse nenhuma mágoa, culpa ou ressentimento entre eles.

Ao contrário disso, eles desejavam o melhor um ao outro, e não eram todos os casais divorciados que conseguiam isso.

Novamente, um silêncio quase embaraçoso se segue, mas é logo interrompido por um som vindo do laptop, e Avery corre para verificar.

\- Então funcionou? - Andrew pergunta, alarmado.

\- Parece - Avery responde com um ar de satisfação - que vamos ao Philly pegar o Reaper.

* * *

\- Eu fiz algumas ligações. O estado de Connecticut oficialmente iniciou o processo para trazê-lo de volta a vida.

Ao dizer as palavras, Avery se sente satisfeita. Satisfeita e aliviada.

Ela havia conseguido ajudá-lo.

Andrew sorri e suspira, também aliviado.

\- Essa é uma notícia maravilhosa.

\- Isso pode demorar. Não há nenhum precedente para reverter uma certidão de óbito legalmente emitida. E quanto a Dennis Booker… Até onde ele foi, alguém pode chamá-lo até uma delegacia e… bem, o ex-marido de sua noiva não vai mais incomodá-lo.

Andrew assente, olhando-a ternamente.

\- Eu não sei o que dizer… outra coisa que não seja… obrigado. Muito obrigado.

Avery encolhe os ombros, sorrindo para ele.

\- Não tem por que agradecer. Você teria feito o mesmo por mim.

\- Com toda a certeza. E Avery… eu queria…quer dizer, isso pode parecer estranho mas… Você viria ao meu casamento? - os olhos de Avery se ampliam - Apenas se você se sentir confortável com a ideia, é claro! Não quero te constranger a dizer "sim" de forma alguma, eu apenas pensei que…

Avery ri, e Andrew pára de falar.

\- Eu sei. - Avery responde - E não, não há nada de estranho nisso. Somos duas pessoas que se importam uma com a outra, e querem a felicidade da outra. O tabu entre os ex cônjuges foi criado pela sociedade, não tem nada a ver conosco. E sim, eu irei. Se isso não for um problema para Jessica, eu estarei lá.

Andrew ri a nega com a cabeça.

\- Não. Não será nenhum problema, eu garanto.

\- Nesse caso, eu espero seu convite.

Eles se abraçam de novo, então ele se vai.

Com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, Avery observa Andrew se afastar.

Assim que ele desaparece de sua visão, ela suspira, sentindo uma agradável sensação de paz em seu coração.

Havia sido bom vê-lo outra vez, apesar das circunstâncias não terem sido exatamente as melhores. Era bom saber que Andrew estava bem e feliz, e ainda que a dor da perda de Hannah nunca fosse totalmente curada, ele havia conseguido seguir em frente. Como ela.

Avery esperava que Jessica o fizesse feliz, assim como Nelson a fazia feliz. Era bom estar em paz com seu passado.

Com esse sentimento, Avery vira-se até sua mesa para recolher suas coisas e ir ao encontro de Nelson, mas ao olhar para a porta, ela percebe que ele já veio ao seu encontro.

Automaticamente, ela abre um sorriso.

\- Nelson. Eu já estava indo te encontrar.

\- Ao que parece, eu te encontrei primeiro.

Nelson sorri de volta, mas seu sorriso é breve e se desfaz no mesmo instante. Em seu semblante há a mesma aflição que Avery havia visto o dia todo, e que havia angustiado a ela própria. Seus pensamentos parecem estar a milhões de quilômetros dali.

Faz-se um silêncio em seguida; um silêncio do tipo que Avery odiava.

Não era como a quietude reconfortante que caía sobre eles minutos antes de adormecer após um dia intenso de trabalho, ou mesmo quando estavam exaustos depois de fazer amor, e não havia absolutamente nada a ser dito. Aquele era um silêncio de morte, um silêncio que os afastava.

E Avery não iria permitir que qualquer coisa os afastasse.

\- Andrew. - Avery diz inesperadamente, e Nelson se assusta - É ele o motivo, não é?

Os olhos de Nelson se ampliam, como os de uma criança flagrada em uma travessura. Os de Avery, no entanto, seguem tranquilos.

\- Do que você está falando?

\- Qualquer pessoa que olhasse para você não notaria nada diferente, mas não eu. Eu conheço você, e eu sei quando algo te incomoda. Você esteve estranho o dia todo, durante todo o tempo em que Andrew esteve por perto.

\- Você acha que eu estou com ciúmes?

Avery sorri, lembrando-se dos muitos casos semelhantes que havia atendido em seu consultório quando era psicóloga. Era uma insegurança muito comum em pessoas jovens como Nelson.

\- Não. - ela responde com uma profunda segurança - Não é ciúme. É mais complicado do que isso. Você tem medo. Você teme o que esse contato com meu ex marido pode causar em mim. Tem medo de que isso abale meus sentimentos e me coloque em dúvida em relação ao que eu sinto por você. Eu entendo o que está sentindo, Nelson, mas acredite em mim, isso não vai acontecer.

Nelson suspira, deixando sua angústia sair, desistindo de tentar fingir que não sentia nada.

\- Às vezes eu queria que você não pudesse me decifrar com tanta facilidade.

Avery caminha a curta distância que os separa, e olha profundamente em seus olhos.

\- Você se lembra de quanto tempo eu levei para te dizer que correspondia aos seus sentimentos depois que você me beijou pela primeira vez?

Sua pergunta o pega de surpresa. Primeiro, porque ela está muito séria, e segundo, porque ainda que ela saiba a resposta, parece desejar muito ouvir isso dele.

\- Seis meses. - ele responde - Os seis meses mais longos da minha vida.

\- E você sabe por que eu demorei tanto tempo? - ela agora está segurando seu rosto - Porque eu queria ter certeza. Eu queria estar totalmente certa de que o que eu sentia era forte o suficiente para sobreviver às diferenças e às adversidades que eu sabia que estariam em nosso caminho. Certeza de que eu não magoaria você em qualquer momento. Eu pensei e repensei isso um milhão de vezes, Nelson. E eu jamais teria dito "sim" se eu não tivesse essa certeza.

Há um pequeno momento de silêncio, que era um silêncio do qual Avery também gostava. O silêncio da compreensão, o silêncio que dizia sem palavras que estava tudo bem.

\- Andrew ainda é alguém muito importante para mim, mas eu já não o amo dessa forma. Eu amo _você_ , Brody Nelson. Só você. E nada vai mudar isso.

Ela diz isso com febre e determinação, e ele sente um alívio tão grande que mal pode mensurar. Como se o peso do mundo houvesse sido tirado de suas costas.

\- Eu sinto muito, Avery. Me desculpe. É claro que ele é importante para você. Ele foi seu marido, o pai de sua filha. Eu não tenho o direito de questionar isso. Deus, eu me sinto tão egoísta...

Avery nega com a cabeça.

\- Não se sinta. Está tudo bem. Mas Nelson... Você não precisa ter esse tipo de insegurança. Eu vim inteira para essa relação, e assim eu estou: Inteira com você.

Então ela o beija, tão apaixonadamente que lhe tira o ar, mas ele não se importa. Nos momentos em que beijava Avery, respirar não era uma prioridade.

\- Oh... Nós acabamos de quebrar uma das regras. Você sabe, nos beijarmos aqui...

Avery finge pensar.

\- Vamos ter isso como uma pequena exceção. E depois de tudo, estamos quase sozinhos.

Nelson abre um sorriso satisfeito.

\- Nesse caso, eu creio que deveria aproveitar um pouco mais a rara ocasião. O que você acha?

Avery estreita os olhos com as mãos em seus ombros.

\- Está bem, mas não abuse da sorte.

Eles se beijam de novo.

\- Bem... - diz Nelson, mudando o assunto e o tom de voz, voltando a ser ele mesmo - É sexta à noite, meu expediente terminou e estou livre. Me pergunto se não seria tão tarde para levar minha namorada ao cinema.

\- Creio que sua namorada aceitaria... Se ela pudesse escolher o filme.

\- Por mim, não há problema. Devo ligar para ela, então?

Sua resposta é uma pequena risada vinda da mulher loura a sua frente. E um soco doloroso em seu ombro.

\- Hey! - Nelson se sobressalta, levando uma das mãos ao local onde Avery o havia golpeado - Avery... Isso dói!

\- Sério? Diga isso à sua namorada. - ela pisca um olho.

\- Bem, se ela ainda não percebeu, eu já estou dizendo.

\- Assim está muito melhor. - Avery recolhe sua bolsa e seu casaco na mesa - Agora vamos logo, ou ficará muito tarde. E eu vou escolher o filme.

Nelson revira os olhos e começa a seguí-la.

\- Está bem. Mas você aceita algumas sugestões, certo? Olhe, há um ótimo que entrou em cartaz essa semana e tenho certeza de que você vai gostar. É sobre um ex agente que tem que percorrer o mundo inteiro para salvar sua filha que foi sequestrada por mafiosos e…

\- Nelson…

\- Okay, tudo bem. Você escolhe.

Eles caminham lado a lado pela Cyber Division, enchendo a quietude da noite com seus risos melódicos.


End file.
